Chase's new mate Creek Part 1
Creek sat, watching the water flow past. Creek loved the water so much that she did not her the rapid paw steps coming. Creek wiped her head around. Fox! Creek froze, watching the fox's teeth snap at her. Running past, she slammed into a tree, the fox leaped on her back claws out. Blood oozed out from a gash on her nose, next her side. Thronging her paws up Creek pushed the fox aside. Pain stung through looking down, Creek had wrenched her claw. Without a second to run, the fox slamming into her. It lunged at her, unbalancing Creek with a swipe of a paw. Creek heard paw steps. Another Fox? Pups were coming to the rescue! One of them danced around the fox, spinning around the fox slipped. Wailing it fled. "What are you doing out here? That fox could have killed you!" A small pup said. Creek whipped her tail. "I know! Thanks!" Creek spat. The small pup stared. Creek flattened her ears. "It's rude to stare!" Creek snapped. The small pup looked away. Creek cot the eye of a brown and light brown pup. "Hi My name is Chase that's Sky this is Rocky Rubble and Zuma. He said. I'm Creek. She mumbled. "Why are you even out here? Shouldn't you be getting you belly rubbed or-You can shut up! You live such a soft overfed life! I hunt for myself, live on my own, make my own den!" Creek snarled. Rocky took a step back. He stared at his paws. Silence fell over them. "You hunt for yourself? Live on your own?" Chase asked, eyes shinning. Creek looked at him, meeting his gaze. "Yeah." Creek answered. "We should take you make to get looked at." Zuma said. Creek limped behind, Chase slowing down every time she fell. Zuma stopped. "Here we are the lookout." Zuma called back to them. Creek looked up. "The lookout?" Creek asked. She stared dully at Zuma. "H-Who's with you?" A black and white pup called. "This Creek. Creek this is Marshall." Chase told her. Creek sniffed. Her wrenched claw kept her from standing up. "Why do you look like you fell of a cliff?" Marshall asked, amusement filled his eyes. Creek lashed her tail. "Shut up!" She snapped." was attacked by a fox!" Creek added, Sharply. "Sorry." Marshall glanced at his paws. Feeling bad now Creek Spun around. "Would you look at my wrenched claw please?" Creek asked. Marshall looked up. "Yes." He muttered. Marshall took out the wrenched claw, then cheeked Creek. "Did anything bite you?" Marshall asked. Creek narrowed her eyes. 'What does it look like?" Creek snapped. Marshall looked at her. "Tough." Zuma whispered. Chase nodded in agreement, clearly trying to catch her eye. Creek turned her gaze toward him, eyes sparkling. What am I doing? Creek thought. She couldn't pull her gaze away from Chase's. "Looks like Creek likes you!" Zuma whispered in Chase's ear. Snapping her gaze back on Marshall Creek tried not to think about the nice feeling she had. Chase's ears twitched in embarrassment. "No we just cot eyes." Chase whispered back. To Be Counited,